the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
1979
The following events occurred in 1979: Events Individuals who Graduated from Hogwarts: The following individuals graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 20 June, 1979. * Geoffrey Fawley * Rosanne Vane * Evan Rosier * Bartemius Crouch Jr. * Laurel McKinnon * Ambrose Greengrass * Dirk Cresswell * Selina Nott * Elizabeth Meadowes * Violetta Parkinson Individuals who Started at Hogwarts: The following individuals began their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1979. * Gwenog Jones (Gryffindor) * Caractacus Rowle (Slytherin) Other: * 2 January: Voldemort and his Death Eaters attack a London block, killing ten muggles before the Department of Magical Law Enforcement can get a handle on things. Fred Marchbanks, aged 60, is also killed when he arrives too early to Obliviate the muggles. He is caught in the crossfire in the spells of two wizards still fighting. His death can only be described as a freak accident, as he apparates right into the spell that killed him. * 11 February: On the night of 11 February, 1979, Voldemort requests the use of Regulus Black's personal house-elf Kreacher, and then callously leaves him to die. Kreacher survives, and returns to his master in London. * 14 February: Regulus Black deduces that Voldemort has created a Horcrux on 14 February, 1979, and creates a plan to destroy it over the Easter Holidays. * 11 April: Regulus is reported missing on 11 April 1979, over the Easter Holidays. He drowns in the Cave in the South of England on 13 April, 1979, just ten days before his eighteenth birthday, though he did manage to replace the locket with a fake and entrust the real Horcrux to Kreacher. He is reported dead on 13 April, 1979, after the Black Family Tapestry confirms his death. * 13 April: Arcturus Black III visits his grandson, Sirius, in Camden, London, to tell him of his brother's death personally, hoping that the sadness of Regulus's death would reconcile him enough to come back to the family, on 13 April, 1979. Sirius refuses to do so. * 27 December: An altercation in Diagon Alley, London, occurs, between an Auror and a Death Eater. The resulting duel kills three, including Isobel Abbott, aged 49. After her death, her fifteen-year-old son, Adrien, is sent to live with her brother, Roland. Births * 8 January: Marietta Edgecombe to Mr. and Mrs. Edgecombe in Thatcham, Berkshire, England. * 12 January: Alannis Shepley to Derrick Shepley and his wife, Mrs. Shepley, in Puddlemere, Dorset, England. * 21 January: Leanne Kelly to Mr. and Mrs. Kelly in Tuam, County Galway, Ireland. * 7 February: Rionach O'Neal to Simon O'Neal and Maebh O'Neal (née McCrowley) in Antrim, County Antrim, Ireland. * 8 February: Duncan Inglebee to Mr. and Mrs. Inglebee in Montrose, Angus, Scotland. * 16 March: Jeffery Merrick to Mr. and Mrs. Merrick in Weymouth, Dorset, England. * 14 May: Cho Chang to Mr. and Mrs. Chang in Linlithgow, West Lothian, Scotland. * 7 June: Simon Wilkinson to Mr. and Mrs. Wilkinson in Wimbourne Minster, Dorset, England. * 15 July: Holly Marbury to John and Lydia Marbury (née Bruce) in Paddington, London, Middlesex, England. * 19 September: Hermione Granger, a muggle-born, to Mr. and Mrs. Granger in Chipping Norton, Oxfordshire, England. Deaths * 2 January: Fred Marchbanks is killed when he apparates into a Killing Curse sent by Piers Jugson, following an attack by Voldemort and his Death Eaters on a London block. * 19 January: Charlus Potter succumbs to Dragon Pox aged 58 in Godric's Hollow, Somerset, England. * 17 April: Percival Aubrey passes away aged 79 in Oxford, Oxfordshire, England. * 20 April: Cicely Macmillan (née Flint) dies aged 74 in Oxford, Oxfordshire, England. * 27 December: Isobel Abbott, aged 49, is killed by Cyrus Lestrange after becoming involved in an altercation in Diagon Alley, London. Cyrus Lestrange is killed by Ministry Aurors in Hackney, London, Middlesex, England, at the age of 52. Category:Years